The present invention relates to an adjustable guide vane for a turbomachine, a turbomachine with the guide vane, and a method for manufacturing the guide vane.
Known from US 2013/0195651 A1 is a damping arrangement for a variable guide vane with an outer bushing and an inner bushing that comprises an elastomeric material.
Known from WO 2012/095067 A1 is a turbomachine blade with a tuning element or an impact element, which does not reduce the resonances of the blade in an essentially non-dissipative manner through friction, but rather by impact contacts.